Right Where They Belong
by The Quidditch Captain
Summary: OWOC Oliver Wood has fallen for his best friend, not knowing she's fallen for him too! After all the twists and turns, will they end up together? [Sequel-Worthy]
1. Travel Time

Short Notes before the story:  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. are all mostly created by JK Rowling.  
  
Sometimes, after or in the middle of a chapter, you'll see some song verses. I feel that the said verses capture whatever feeling there is in that chapter so I put them in. Ü  
  
And, just in case you wonder, here's some information (name, nickname, age at the beginning of the story) about the characters that you might question as you read the story.  
  
Oliver Clayton Wood - Oliver - 18 Parents: Derek Wood (Oliver's dad) Charlotte Nadine Atherton Wood (Oliver's mum) Siblings: Annette Georgia Wood - Annette - 21 Kathryn Margaret Wood - Kat - 12 Ian Christopher Wood - Topher - 10  
  
Jennifer Therese McNeill - Jen - 17 Parents: Michael Dominic McNeill (Jen's dad) Eliza Cathleen Quinn McNeill (Jen's mum) Siblings: Cassandra Marie McNeill - Andy - 15 Adrian Nicholas McNeill - Nick - 13 Aileen Natalie McNeill - Lee - 13 (twins with Nick) Dawn Isabelle McNeill - Dawn - 5  
  
Chapter One - Travel Time  
  
Oliver Wood. He was the guy that everyone loved. Gryffindor Team's Quidditch Captain - the tall, not-so-dark, and handsome dude caught the eye of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike. Everyone thought that aside from not winning the Quidditch Cup, he had a perfect life. That of course, wasn't true at all. Oliver excelled in sports (duh...), academics, and the like, but he had a horrid lovelife. He, unfortunately, had seemed to have fallen for his best friend, Jennifer McNeill, whom he'd known since they were diapers. But, he didn't know how to tell her how he felt, in fear that he may ruin their friendship. During his seventh and graduating year though, he was determined to tell her the truth. He was willing to swallow his pride to tell her his true feelings...little did he know that she felt the same way too.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late." Oliver said. Fred and George were falling back because Lee Jordan was showing them his pet tarantula again. He hated being late. Sure he was as a troublemaker as the two (okay, maybe at least half as much), but being late was one of his pet peeves.  
  
"Yes captain." They said, running towards him.  
  
"Where's Jen?" He asked. Jen was Head Girl. She just also happened to be Oliver's best friend - whom he had fallen for.  
  
"Last I saw her she was talking to that guy from Hufflepuff." George replied, eating a candy. It immediately began fizzing and he started jumping as he walked to the train. Oliver turned a shade of red when he saw her talking to Gabriel Christensen.  
  
"Come on Jen! We haven't got all day!" Fred screeched. She rolled her eyes and waved her goodbye to the Hufflepuff lad.  
  
"We still have to load our things in." Oliver mumbled, obviously displeased. He began grabbing their luggage and trunks and shoved them into the baggage compartment - the very last one on the train. The one after that was for all the pets, and an old frail-looking witch stayed with all the caged animals, which were mostly owls.  
  
"The train's leaving in 15 minutes, dears." She said as she took Oliver and Jen's owls. There are only a few seats left - good luck." She cackled.  
  
"Oh thanks alot." George said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Old bat." Fred muttered.  
  
"I heard that, Weasley!" The witch barked.  
  
"Faster now..." George said, picking up his pace. "Before she thinks I'm you and hexes me instead."  
  
"Some brotherly love you've got, George." Jen laughed. As they walked over to the nearest entrance onto the train, which was still a bit far, thunder struck hard and immediately, rain began pouring on them. Oliver quickly took his jacket and put it on her as they ran and got on the train. They all got into a compartment, with the four of them all soaking, Jen around two percent less than the boys.  
  
"How much do you wanna bet that the rain was the hex?" Fred frowned, wringing his dripping sweater.  
  
"I don't think so." Oliver said. "It's just a coincidence."  
  
"I beg to differ, captain. My brother's right! This is all a conspiracy - she knew us since we were babies...she's been planning our deaths since...since..."  
  
"You're getting quite carried away, George." Jen laughed, letting her wet hair down from its ponytail. "But you'd do great in Divination."  
  
"Oh, with Trelawney, right? How is she anyway? Lee Jordan says that Fred and I are lucky we took Astronomy. What's it like?"  
  
"Our assignment over the summer was "Write an Essay about why you think you deserve to live instead of dying a horrible death two days from now." And we had to write 2 feet of parchment of that codswallop." Oliver said, rolling his eyes. "I guess we'd better change into our robes."  
  
"Like we have a choice." George said. "Lee was right, too...about the Trelawney thing."  
  
"You can say that again. Predict your own death and she'll give you perfect marks." Jen said, laughing, as she fixed the tie on her uniform. "I think that's one of the reasons why Oliver took it anyway...such a breeze making all that stuff up."  
  
"That isn't true!" Oliver said, defending himself. "Though divination is an imprecise branch of magic and is very...well...sketchy...it is still very interesting...not as interesting as quidditch, of course...but interesting nonetheless."  
  
"Why am I not bloody surprised?" Fred asked, rolling his eyes. "Everything we talk about, as long as it's with you, will end up in Quidditch." He added.  
  
"I can talk about other things!" Oliver frowned, glowering at the Weasley. "I can talk about anything. Besides...my quidditch skills and academic standing don't cause Gryffindor to lose house points....on the other hand...these red-haired twins... knock off 200 points a year..." He retorted, and the twins smirked.  
  
"Talk about anything, eh?" George smiled with an evil look on his face. "Well then, Captain Wood...who, may I ask, is the love of your life?" He asked. Of their group of friends, only the twins and Percy knew about Oliver's...well...feelings.  
  
"Marcus Flint, you prat." Oliver replied, giving George a 'shut-your-mouth look'.  
  
"Come on, Oliver. Who is it? I'd like to meet her." Jen said, totally clueless.  
  
"Oh..." Fred smiled with an evil look equal to his brother's. "...you know her....you know her very very well."  
  
"I do? Is it someone from school? Come on, tell me!" She asked Oliver, whose face was blood red.  
  
"They're just joking around, Jen. There's nobody. Really." He replied, his voice cracking a tiny bit. The train blew its horn and began moving very fast. "Whoa." She said as she lunged forward.  
  
She grabbed Oliver's leg by accident to grip on. She turned to him and suddenly let go. He looked at her and she turned a nice shade of crimson to match his. "Sorry Ollie." She said, embarrassed.  
  
The four were laughing about Marcus Flint and the other Slytherin Quidditch players - they fought over how much one payed to get onto the team - things like that. Fred and George began doing imitations of the players, giving Marcus Flint a dumb blank stare. "My name is Mar...wait...huh? What's my name again?" George said, again with the blank stare.  
  
Jen wore his jacket over her uniform again, and sat down, trying to dry her hair. "Thanks Oliver." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. Anytime." He smiled back. He fidgeted with the hem of his school vest shirt - he could've sworn he could feel the heat from his cheeks emanating. The four began talking again, this time about Professor Snape and memories of Gilderoy Lockhart in their previous year. Suddenly, the lights grew dimmer and dimmer until they were pretty much out.  
  
"What...What's going on?" Jen asked.  
  
"It's the hex...I'm telling you..." George said as a sudden feeling of gloom swept over him and the others.  
  
"I don't...oh god..." Fred said as he began to tremble.  
  
"What is it?" Oliver asked. He saw Fred look out the window and he did as well. Large cloaked figures gliding onto the train. "DEMENTORS."  
  
"Azkaban guards...what're they doing here......Oliver..." She paused.  
  
"Don't be scared." He said. "Dementors are known to feed on fear...the more scared you are the weaker you get and the stronger they get. Not a good combination if you ask me." He added as he took out his wand. "Lumos."  
  
"Okay..." She said, taking out hers as well and lighting it. Her hand was held tightly by Oliver's. The twins took out their wands and lit them as well.  
  
"They're probably looking for Black....just in case he endangers Harry or something..." Fred trembled. They weren't usually scared like this, but the aura that the Dementors brought to them was horrible. Even if you wouldn't have been scared, you couldn't help but have this feeling when Dementors were around.  
  
"I don't think Professor Dumbledore would allow Dementors on the train. He abhores them." Oliver said, wondering how they got onto the Hogwarts Express. "I can't just sit here....I'll check up front with Percy. Three of you, stay here." He said in a gentle yet commanding voice. "Fred, George - take care of Jen for me." He said as he opened the compartment door. "If they come, just don't mind it." He instructed. The twins nodded and he gave a final glance at Jen.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said.  
  
"Then take care of yourself." He smiled.  
  
"Be careful, Oliver." She said, taking a seat beside the twins. He nodded and began moving towards the front of the train where the prefects and Head Boy was. It was quite far, since they were near the back in the last passenger coach. Oliver looked ahead of him, and in the next coach were the dementors. He couldn't risk bumping into them. If he was moving around the train, he'd be suspected to be running from them. He grabbed the latch of the nearest compartment and slid in as the Dementors entered the coach he was in. When he turned around, he was in the compartment of Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas. He squeezed in beside the boys and looked at all of them. The three girls would've swooned at the sight of him if they weren't so overcome with fear.  
  
"Captain Wood!" Dean said. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"There are dementors outside...don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." He assured them, as the three third year girls gasped.  
  
"Dementors?" Seamus said in his thick brogue. "Aren't they guards of Azkaban? What are they doing here?"  
  
"Probably thinking Black might be on the train." Oliver said. A thwap was heard, and when they looked in the corner, Neville had passed out. "Poor bloke, everything scares him." Oliver sighed. The dementors opened their door and looked around. Also there was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Mr. Fudge, sir." Oliver said. "Wood here. Derek Wood's son." Oliver said.  
  
"Oh yes! Right." He said without the slightest enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"What is this thing doing here?" Oliver asked. Sure he was gloomy, but he wasn't scared much. His father had told him so much about dementors that aside from the side-effect of gloom, the only other emotion he felt against them was hatred. Lavender made a wheezing noise as the Dementor sniffed at her. Dean was actually talking to Seamus about the cloaked dementor.  
  
"Checking for Black, Oliver. He could be anywhere." The Minister replied.  
  
"I see." Oliver said. After the Dementor took a sniff around, he left the compartment. A rush of relief overcame the Gryffindors.  
  
"Good thing that's over." Dean sighed.  
  
"Neville!" Seamus slapped Neville's face, and the round faced boy came around.  
  
"Wh...what happened?" Neville asked, turning to Oliver.  
  
"They'll explain. I've got to go." Oliver said. "Lavender, get that wheezing checked by Madame Pomfrey, okay?" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You might have asthma....it's a muggle sickness, I know, but I know Madame Pomfrey can cure it. Promise you'll get that checked?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Y...yeah...I will." She said. If the lights were on, Oliver would've seen her crimson face, and she was relieved he couldn't.  
  
"Okay...see you all later." He smiled before exiting the compartment.  
  
"I'm never going to wash this blouse again..." Lavender whispered to the Patils.  
  
"Why didn't he talk to us..." Parvati hissed to Padma.  
  
Oliver knew what was going on. His suspicions were right, so he need not to go to Percy. He began walking back to his compartment, passing by the one the Dementors and Fudge were in. It was the one with Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, and Malfoy was paler than usual. He passed them, and after a few moments, he slid back into his compartment, two coaches away from where the Dementors were.  
  
"Oliver!" Jen said, wrapping her arms around his neck. This time, Oliver was relieved that Jen couldn't see his face.  
  
"We've been trying to convince her that Dementors don't eat people." Fred said, gloomily. "Yeah, she thought either you were eather or they might've mistook you for Black and arrested you by accident." George added.  
  
"Well," She said with a tone of slight irritation, "they're blind. And all their other senses are heightened. If he was walking through the coaches they could've thought Black was running away from them." She said.  
  
"She has a point, you know." Oliver said, sitting her down. "They'll be here in a while, and I saw Malfoy being checked. He looked like he was going to cry." Oliver said with a weak smile.  
  
"That's great." Jen laughed, and the Dementors opened their door. Oliver saw the look of sheer terror on Jen's face, and kept on talking to her as the Dementor looked around.  
  
"Oh, Jen," He said, heightening the volume of his voice so she could focus on it more. "...we'll be needing you at practice all the time. We'll need to practice twice as hard this year."  
  
"Y...yes. Of course." She said, forcing a smile as her eyes lingered on the Dementor. They left and moved to the last compartment.  
  
"Thank goodness this is almost done." Fudge said as he closed the compartment door behind him. Jen was breathing deeply, and Oliver's right arm was numb from her grip.  
  
"Um...Jen...you can let go now." Oliver smiled.  
  
"Oh, right." She said, embarassed again, and let go of him. They heard a resounding thump coming from the last compartment, and looked at each other.  
  
"What in the world was that?" Fred said, his forehead scrunched up. Seconds later, the lights brightened again and everything went back to normal. The train began moving again and everyone was relieved.  
  
"I'm just going to check what happened back there." Oliver said, pointing to the last compartment. He stood and walked over. There he saw Harry Potter half-awake sprawled on the floor.  
  
"He passed out. It was horrible." Ron explained.  
  
Oliver sighed, helping an adult get Harry up off the ground. "Good afternoon, sir." Oliver said.  
  
"Good afternoon - Wood right? You're Oliver Wood?" The adult asked.  
  
"Yes sir. How'd you..."  
  
"I'm a friend of you father and mother." He said. "Remus Lupin." The man said, and held out his hand. Oliver took it and shook it. He'd heard his parents talking about a Lupin person over the summer.  
  
"Pleasure sir." Oliver said, straightening himself up again. "Okay there, Harry?" He said, patting Harry's shoulder. Harry was about to respond when Lupin stuffed Honeyduke's best chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"Sorry." Lupin said. "He needs it. All of you do. It'll make you feel better. I think that the trolley lady will be giving out some chocolate for free." Lupin said. Oliver, Hermione, and Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, good thing you're up. We don't want our Seeker to do that in the middle of a match." Oliver smiled. The three young wizards and the adult nodded and he began to turn away, when he snapped back. "Oh, sir....what are you doing on the train, anyways?"  
  
"I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He replied. Oliver nodded and returned to his compartment. He explained everything to the others, and then the trolley lady passed by and stopped at their compartment.  
  
"Any of you want some food dears? I'm giving out free chocolate." She said.  
  
"Free chocolate!" The twins said, taking as much as they could.  
  
"I still sell the usual items." She smiled as the twins were hoarding more and more onto their laps.  
  
"I'll have a bottle of butterbeer and some Licorice Wands, along with some chocolate." Oliver smiled, giving the lady his payment. "Don't you want anything?" Oliver turned to Jen. She then realized that her money was in her trunk, and there was none on her person at the time.  
  
"Oh, no thanks." She smiled, accepting the free chocolate. Knowing better, Oliver took some extra Licorice Wands and another bottle of butterbeer. He gave the lady the payment for the extras and nodded his thanks. The lady trollied away and he faced Jen.  
  
"Here Jen."  
  
"You shouldn't have." She shyly said.  
  
"But I did. So here." He smiled encouragingly. It was one of those begging smiles that made you want to melt. She accepted his offer and took a licorice wand, eating it and pretending to curse the Weasley twins. They all had a bunch of laughs again, trying to bring their moods back to normal.  
  
The sun had set and the rain had stopped, so Oliver opened the window for fresh air. Freedom from the stuffiness in the compartment.  
  
"Sorry about this." She said, pointing to herself, more specifically the jacket.  
  
"It's okay." He said. "You could've gotten sick." He added and she warmly smiled back at him.  
  
"Thank you, Oliver." She smiled. "Is it okay if I get a bit of shut eye?" She asked, not wanting to be offensive.  
  
"Go ahead." The twins said. Talking to each other, holding piles of parchment in their hands.  
  
"Sure! Of course." Oliver smiled. She smiled back, leaned into a corner, and gently closed her eyes.  
  
"Sweet dreams." He whispered. Staring out the window, he could see her reflection. She slept so peacefully, almost angelic in appearance. He wanted her to be more than her friend, but how he'd break it to her...  
  
"Oliver?" She stirred, coughing. He rubbed her back a bit, and she smiled, half-worried that he was uncomfortable without his jacket, but to him, it was better that he was uncomfortable than she. She leaned back again, but this time, on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and before he knew it, he was asleep himself.  
  
Oliver stirred as he saw a vague Weasley shake him.  
  
"We're ten minutes away...wake up." Fred said.  
  
"Oh thanks George." Oliver said. He was evidently still half asleep. He gently shook Jen, and she opened her eyes. "We're almost there." Oliver smiled, almost wishing that that moment hadn't ended.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She smiled. "Oliver?" She asked, turning around.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. She smiled at him - he looked so prim and proper in his uniform.  
  
"Thanks so much for letting me borrow this." She said. Knowing no other way of thanking him at that moment, she gently kissed his cheek in gratitude. Oliver's smile couldn't have been wider. "Oh, wait." She said. "Your tie is crooked. Here..." She said, fixing it. Just as she did, he tried to fix it, and his hands enveloped hers. She quickly fixed it then slipped her hands out from under his. "There...all fixed..." She smiled weakly before turning around and pretending to organize her things. His eyes followed her and made him think alot about his feelings that were still unknown to her.  
  
"You know what, you can have it." He smiled.  
  
"Really? But it's your favorite jacket, Oliver." She said.  
  
It's okay. I'm giving it to my best friend anyway." He replied.  
  
"Thanks Oliver! You're the greatest." She kissed him again on the cheek.  
  
*And I wish she meant that in a different way.* He thought to himself, shaking his head. 


	2. The Cut Off Confession

Chapter Two - The Cut-off Confession  
  
Oliver sat near the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room talking to Percy Weasley. It was already late in the night and Oliver was absolutely frustrated.  
  
"Come on then. Why don't you go and tell her?" Percy asked him. "You've been in love with her since fourth year. You might as well tell her, you silly bloke." Percy shook his head and rubbed his hands together furiously.  
  
"But, Gabriel Christensen...that seventh year Hufflepuff. She's always with him. I'm pretty sure they're together...she won't tell me anything about it though." Oliver buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You're not absolutely sure are you?" Percy asked.  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"Then you haven't lost your chance! You're not thinking of losing your chance to a Hufflepuff are you?"  
  
"It's just that, as her friend right now, she won't even give me the time of day! How in the world is that supposed to help me if I pursue her?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Listen. You've been by her side since the two of you were kids. And it's been killing you to see her with that guy, so you might as well take the bloody chance now before it's too late." Percy advised. "Take me and Penny, for example. I didn't waste any time pursuing her. And we've been together since third year." He smiled.  
  
"That's ruddy different. You weren't best friends before that...and besides, she absolutely adored you since first year anyway, so it wasn't that hard for you now was it?!"  
  
That moment, Professor McGonagall entered the common room, and both Percy and Oliver stood up to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"What is it professor?" Percy asked, he being Head Boy and all. He rubbed his eyes a bit...besides...it was 10 in the evening.  
  
"Good thing you're still awake. I'd like you to call out all of the students.. Bring them to the Great Hall. Quite important, if I may say so myself." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, professor." Percy replied. He first informed the prefects, one of them being Emmie McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's grandaughter. The prefects subsequently informed the students. They all proceeded to the Great Hall in their pyjamas.  
  
The students began piling into the Hall, and Oliver sat up near the front of the table, saving an empty spot for Percy and the other...well, the other spot...he just hoped.  
  
"Ollie!" He heard a voice. It was a horrible nickname that his mother used to call him with. Only one other person knew that. Jennifer.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry. Couldn't help it. You just look so adorable when you burn crimson like that." She laughed. Soon enough, he felt lightheaded and a bit faint. His cheeks were red from embarassment. She sat down and faced him. "I haven't spoken to you recently Oliver. I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you." She frowned.  
  
"It's okay. I know you've been busy...the whole Head Girl deal..." He trailed off. "Jen, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." He took her hand and faced her. "It's just that...I want to say that...what I'm trying to say is...since a long time ago...I..." He was about to say it when Dumbledore clapped his hands to call in everyone's attention.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you this late in the night, but since it's a weekend, I knew you were all still wide awake in your dormitories, so I called all of you here immediately. This couldn't wait for tomorrow morning so here we are. I'd like to announce that this year is Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's One Thousand Five Hundredth Anniversary, and to celebrate, we will have a ball of sorts. The faculty and I decided that it was the best way to keep everyone's spirits up with all that has been going on. Now all students are cordially invited, but not required to attend. It will be two weeks from now on Saturday night, six in the evening. Formal attire only, so be prepared. That is all. Would the Head Boy and Girl please meet us in the back room. Prefects, lead the students to their dormitories. Goodnight everyone." Dumbledore smiled. They all returned to their respective common rooms. He was sure everyone would start asking out everyone else. Oliver cringed. He had this gut feeling Gabriel would ask Jennifer, and he couldn't summon the courage to repeat his statement prior to Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
"Well, Oliver, I've got work to do, so that thing you have to tell me, it'll have to wait 'til morning. Goodnight." She smiled, kissing his cheek gently.  
  
"Goodnight. And, Jen? Always remember that I'm here for you...no matter what." He smiled.  
  
"I know you are." She smiled back.  
  
He got into bed and stared at the ceiling. "Man, I'm done for already." He said laughing to himself. Gabriel was definitely going to ask her. He stared at the dark nothingness and smiled, the only thing within his grasp were his thoughts.  
  
Excuse me Mrs. Busybody, Could you pencil me in when you can? Though we both know that the worst part about it Is I would be free when you wanted me, if you wanted me  
  
I am the man on the side Hoping you'll make up your mind I am the one who will swallow his pride Life as the man on the side...  
  
- Man on the Side - John Mayer -  
  
- Please Review!!! - ÜÜÜÜÜ 


	3. The Night in the Hall

Chapter Three - The Night in the Hall  
  
A few days had passed, and Oliver was still dateless. He and Jen hadn't spoken to each other about it at all, and his gut was telling him it was probably too late already. Christensen was quick with Jen - taking every moment in between classes and such to speak with her. Oliver and Jen were walking back to the Common Room from their last class before dinner when they saw a crowd formed around the portrait.  
  
"What's going on?" Percy said in perfect Head Boy-ness.  
  
"Don't tell me all of you have forgotten the password!" Jen sighed, and the two officers made their way to the portrait. There they saw it. Slashed. The Lady wasn't there at all - it was just empty. "I'm getting the Professor." Jen immediately said, running off in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" Oliver said. "Who would do this?" He asked, and a few moments later, many of the professors, including Professor Dumbledore, arrived at the scene. Dumbledore examined the area for a second or two, then spoke.  
  
"To the Great Hall. Immediately." He commanded, and the packs of students began leaving the area.  
  
"Who could have done this, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "This is absolutely horrid."  
  
"We'll have to talk to the students...we might have to send them home, Minerva." Dumbledore said, clearly not happy. Percy, Jen, and Oliver were guiding the students to the Hall - and Dumbledore's sentence was the last one they heard.  
  
"Dear god..." Jen gasped, suddenly stopping.  
  
"What is it, Jen?" Oliver said, concern evident in his eyes.  
  
"It could've been...it could've been Black." She said, thinking for a while, then dismissing the thought. "But no...how could he have gotten in? It's impossible." She said, smiling. They continued to walk, though Oliver still glanced at her every other while.  
  
"If you think about it, it isn't impossible at all." Percy glanced at them. He was 100% serious.  
  
"And that is what is going to make everyone get scared out of their wits." Oliver said.  
  
As all of the students ate their dinner and waited for the professors to return, rumors instantly began spreading through the Great Hall. Some had said was Black...others said it was just a prank by Peeves...nobody truly knew the truth. Everything was just speculation until Professor Dumbledore entered the Hall.  
  
"Students! It has come to my knowledge that there is a threat to the lives of Hogwarts students. Someone tried to break into the Gryffindor Common Room - and when the lady in the portrait refused to let that person enter - that person became violent. The other professors and I are currently conducting a thorough search of the castle, and we have found it safest that all of the students will sleep here in the hall tonight." He announced.  
  
"Just great." Oliver muttered to Jen. "We have to sleep in one room with the Slytherins."  
  
"I don't want to think about it, Oliver." Jen replied.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continued. "I'm leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge, and it is eight o'clock...so...lights out at eleven. And you'll be needing these." He said. He snapped his fingers and instantly, the tables moved to the side of the room and all the students were standing in the middle, with squashy purple sleeping bags scattered everywhere. "Goodnight, everyone." He said, and he motioned Percy and Jen over to give them some instructions. "You two are in charge of 278 students. Please make sure you take care of them. If problems come up, use the summoning spell...you know...Accio." Dumbledore said. "I won't fly into your hand," he paused, smiling at Percy and Jen's reaction, "but I'll sense it, and I'll be back immediately." He finished.  
  
"We understand, Professor." Percy nodded, and Dumbledore left. Students immediately began taking sleeping bags, and found good spots for them to sleep. Mostly, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were closest to each other, and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were near each other.  
  
"Oh, Oliver?" Jen asked. "Could you get two sleeping bags for Percy and me?"  
  
"Sure." Oliver replied, taking three (the other one for him, of course), and he walked over to Jen to ask her where they wanted it. Just as he was about to speak, a first year Slytherin, Elliot Macnair, gave her a piece of parchment and she read it. Immediately, Oliver could see the disgusted reaction on her face, and he dropped the sleeping bags. "What is it Jen?"  
  
"Pig....that pig!" She said, clearly pissed off. She handed the parchment to Oliver and he read the surprisingly neat handwriting.  
  
Miss McNeill,  
  
Care to share a sleeping bag with me? You won't regret it.  
  
"Who sent this!?" Oliver said as his blood began boiling.  
  
"Look for the pig in Slytherin robes looking at me funny." She replied. He looked around, and Marcus Flint, a seventh year like them, was suggestively grinning at her.  
  
"That good-for-nothing...I'll fix this right here and right now! I ought to kick his bloody arse!" He said as he stormed towards Flint. Jen's hand gripped his arm and he stopped, turned around, and looked at her.  
  
"Just ignore him, Oliver. I don't want it to get worse. Please." She said. "Just drop it."  
  
"Jen...I swear to god...if you get anything like that again or worse...I'll have to go to Azkaban for what I'd do to that piece of..."  
  
Jen helped Oliver take the three sleeping bags to a spot near the wall and they sat down on one. "Oliver...come on...relax...please...I don't want you to get in trouble...it's okay..." She said, trying to calm him.  
  
"Okay." He sighed. "But I swear Jen....if he ever does this again - you tell me. Do not hide it from me...okay?"  
  
"Okay." She replied, and he let out another sigh before gently kissing her forehead.  
  
"The last thing I want to happen is anything dangerous involving you, Jen."  
  
"Which is why you're my best friend." She smiled, and for someone in Oliver's position, that would have been the worst thing to hear. "Well...I'll see you later...I have to make rounds....and I'll let Percy go to the Slytherin side." She assured him. He nodded and she left, immediately telling off some Hufflepuff students because they were noisy. Oliver decided to start a paper for potions class, and after a few hours, he heard Percy announcing lights off in fifteen minutes. He kept his things and tried to feel for a comfy spot in the exceptionally cushy sleeping bag. Percy and Jen walked over to where their two sleeping bags were.  
  
"Jen, go on. Get some sleep. I'll handle this." Percy said. "It's okay, really."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, we could take shifts."  
  
"Get into bed, Jen. I'll be fine...believe me...if anything happens, you'll hear me." Percy laughed. Jen smiled back at him.  
  
"Okay..." She said, and she got into her sleeping bag right beside Oliver. After a few more hushed whispers and conversations, the lights went out, and the only light in the room was from the glistening ghosts. Every now and then, you could see Percy from the light, telling off students or simply walking around, making sure everything was okay.  
  
"Goodnight, Jen. See you tomorrow." Oliver smiled. "Just slap me or something if you need help. I'm right beside you." He laughed.  
  
"I will. Don't worry." She smiled. "Goodnight, Oliver." She said as she kissed his cheek and slid into her sleeping bag. Oliver couldn't sleep. He was thinking about so many different things. Sirius Black, the school, and then there was Jen. Flint sending her that letter...he wanted to beat Flint to a nice pulp...and then he thought about Jen again. Every other while the ghosts' illumination permitted him to have a glimpse of her, sound asleep.  
  
Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there And I'm here waiting  
  
I'd do anything...just to hold you in my arms......  
  
I'd do anything...just to fall asleep with you.......  
  
I close my eyes and all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you...... And I'd do anything for you....  
  
- I'd Do Anything - Simple Plan -  
  
Oliver's eyes opened. He was slightly irritated by the sound of movement beside him.  
  
"Ol...Oliver....?" She said, peeking out of her sleeping bag. He unzipped his sleeping bag and gently moved her closer to him. They were now both sitting up, leaning against the wall.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as he gave her a hug.  
  
"I...I was asleep..." She whispered. "Then I woke up...just a while ago...because...I felt something brush against my neck. I thought it was nothing...then I felt it again...and it brushed against me lower...against my chest...it was weird...and I couldn't get to sleep...I feel very uncomfortable right now..."  
  
"I am going to kill him...." Oliver said as a rage began burning in him. Percy walked over to them.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Flint...touched Jen...the wrong way..." Oliver said, his voice choking up.  
  
"He couldn't have....he's all the way at the other side of the room. I would've seen him come over here." Percy said, rubbing Jen's back a bit, trying to comfort her.  
  
"He could've used an invisibility cloak or something." Oliver said.  
  
"I would've seen him disappear, and see his sleeping bag move. It didn't. The Slytherins are all the way on the other side with the Ravenclaws and we're way over here with the Hufflepuffs." Percy replied.  
  
"Who else would've done it, Perce? He sent her an invitation to share his sleeping bag with her." Oliver asked in a loud whisper, the type that would get everyone say "SHHHH!" if you were in a library. Luckily, everyone was asleep..so they hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"I don't know, Oliver...I don't know." Percy sighed. They both looked at Jen and realized that she had fallen asleep. "I'll keep looking around, okay?" Percy asked, and Oliver nodded. Percy stood up and strode away. Oliver gingerly moved her into his sleeping bag which they were sitting on. He tucked her in and sat beside her, leaning against the wall and keeping vigil at her side.  
  
Oliver woke up with a ray of light shining on his face. He looked at his watch. 0530. He looked at Jen and she was fast asleep. He looked around the whole Hall. Fast asleep. Even Percy was in his sleeping bag out cold. He glanced at the head table then back in front of him, and a pair of feet were now standing in front of him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Sir! You scared me..." Oliver said, surprised at the sudden appearance.  
  
"It's a Saturday, Mr Wood. Sleep in. I'll let you all stay here as long as you want." Dumbledore smiled. "I know you've been awake the whole night...watching over Ms McNeill." He said, glancing at Jen. "Mr Weasley told me of the incident and we are looking into it immediately."  
  
"Thank you sir." Oliver said, bowing his head. "How about Black, sir? Was he found?"  
  
"Nobody was found in the castle." The old wizard replied. "You are all safe." He smiled. "Go on. Sleep."  
  
"Yes sir." Oliver said, glancing out the window. He turned back and Dumbledore was at the Head table. He got into Jen's sleeping bag (since she was in his) and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
Jen stirred and opened her eyes. She almost screamed to see that Oliver's face was a mere three inches away from hers. Her left arm was entwined with Oliver's right. She sat up, and Oliver woke up as well. He sat up and placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What is it?" He asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled. "What time is it?" She didn't want to talk about what happened.  
  
He checked his watch and looked back at her again. "It's 0947." He replied.  
  
"You still gonna sleep?"  
  
"Nah." He said, jumping up and out of bed. They seemed to be the only students awake at the time. He held out his hand to her and she took it. They rolled up the sleeping bags and picked up their things. As Jen straightened out her very very wrinkled robes, Professor McGonagall walked into the Hall. The two strode over to her.  
  
"G'morning, professor." Oliver said.  
  
"Good day, Professor McGonagall." Jen added afterwards.  
  
"Good morning you two. Professor Dumbledore said he is allowing a sleep- in." She smiled.  
  
"We couldn't get back to sleep." Jen said.  
  
"I see." McGonagall said, almost eyeing them suspiciously. "Well, you may return to Gryffindor tower now. It's safe." She said. "Then come down for some breakfast."  
  
"Yes professor." They nodded, and they walked to the Tower. They arrived at the Portrait - which wasn't the Fat Lady at all. "Good day young students! I am Sir Cadogan, at your service." The painting of a knight said.  
  
"Where's the Fat Lady?"  
  
"Doesn't want to come back to work. Scared out of her wits. Of all the paintings, only I had the courage to stand guard here." The painting proudly exclaimed. "Wait...what do we have here? Lovebirds?" The painting said, looking at them. "You!" Cadogan said, pointing to Oliver. "Never, ever, ever leave her alone...you have to defend her." The painting instructed. The two looked at each other and were sort of blushing.  
  
"...right..." Oliver said, shaking his head. He gave the password and Cadogan swung open.  
  
"You two lovebirds be careful!" Cadogan said before he swung shut.  
  
"We have to get that painting changed right away." Oliver sighed.  
  
"I'll put that in my report." Jen smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I will too. Meet you here so we can go to breakfast together?" He offered.  
  
"Sure thing." She smiled. She walked into her dormitory, got her towel and clothes, walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out in a burgundy turtleneck sweater and khaki pants. She walked back into her dorm, which was still empty, and used a magic spell she learned from her mum that dried hair. She swept it up in a ponytail and walked down into the common room, which was filling with half-awake disgruntled Gryffindors.  
  
"That Cadogan is nuts....crazy....what is he doing here..." Was what she heard among the complaints. She looked around and saw Oliver in one of the cushy seats by the fireplace. His hair was nice and gelled and he was wearing a black button down shirt. He stood up once he caught sight of her and smiled.  
  
"Ready for brunch?" He asked. She looked at herself and realized that she was in slippers.  
  
"No. Obviously not." She laughed at herself. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up." She said.  
  
"It isn't safe to..."  
  
"I'll go with Emmie and the twins." She smiled. "And save me a seat." 


	4. Mistakes

Chapter Four - Mistakes  
  
A few days after the night in the hall, Oliver was still dateless, and his choices were narrowed down to Alicia Spinnet & Katie Bell, his teammates on the Quidditch team. He was walking in the corridor and by chance, he bumped into Sabine Cassell, a Hufflepuff that had a huge crush on him.  
  
"Oh, hello Oliver." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." He replied. He was in no mood for anything, since he was already imagining Gabriel and Jen together at the ball..  
  
"Would you like to go the ball with me?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He said unconsciously.  
  
"Really?! Great!!!!" She said. She stood there for a while then ran to her clique about 10 feet away, whom she whispered something to and they all jumped ecstatically. Oliver's eyes suddenly widened. What had he done? He just accepted the invitation of someone he barely knew...  
  
"Oh bloody Merlin..."  
  
Dinner came, and Oliver sat there reading his Muggle Studies book when Jen came and sat in front of him.  
  
"Hello Oliver." She said.  
  
"Oh, hi." He said, barely looking up from his book.  
  
"You have a date for the ball already?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." He replied, taking a bite of his bread roll.  
  
"May I ask who?" She asked, slightly irritated at their conversation, which was slowly becoming one-sided.  
  
"Sabine Cassell." He replied. "Don't tell me...you're going with that bozo from Hufflepuff right?" He asked, finally looking up at her.  
  
"Bozo? You mean Gabriel? He is not a bozo." She said with a tone of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah...he's more of a clown if you ask me." Oliver replied snickering to himself.  
  
"Well, anyway...he's a lot more mature than other people I know right now!" Overcome with anger, she slammed her book shut and quietly ate her dinner...though inside she wanted to kick him.  
  
"Shhhhh!!!" Everyone else said. George looked up from his plate, giving Oliver an odd look that meant *What the heck are you trying to do?!* Outside, Oliver held himself quietly but on the inside, he just wanted to shrivel up and die.  
  
Oliver, that night, and the night after that, after realizing how incredibly stupid his remarks to her were, wanted to jump out of Gryffindor Tower's highest window. "What an idiot I am." He repeatedly said to himself.  
  
My stupid mouth has got me in trouble I said too much again To a date over dinner yesterday And I could see, she was offended She said, "Well, anyway..." Just dying for a subject change  
  
Oh, it's another social casualty Score one more for me How could I forget? Mama said, "Think before speaking." No filter in my head, oh what's a boy to do? I guess he'd better find one soon...  
  
...Oh, the way she feels about me has changed Thanks for playing, try again How could I forget? Mama said, "Think before speaking." No filter in my head, oh what's a boy to do? I guess he'd better find one  
  
I'm never speaking up again, it only hurts me I'd rather be a mystery than she desert me Oh, I'm never speaking up again...starting now...  
  
One more thing, why is it my fault? So maybe I tried too hard But it's all because of this desire I just wanna be liked, just wanna be funny Looks like the joke's on me So call me Captain Backfire  
  
I'm never speaking up again, it only hurts me I'd rather be a mystery than she desert me Oh, I'm never speaking up again...starting now...  
  
- My Stupid Mouth - John Mayer -  
  
Days later, he continued to realize his mistake in comments. "I'm such an idiot!" He said to Percy. He wanted to bang his head on the dining table.  
  
"Well, your choice of words were...offensive." Percy said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Now she hates me!" He said, hitting his head with his clenched fist.  
  
"She doesn't hate you." Percy said at an unsuccessful stab at making him feel better.  
  
"Well, it could've been worse. I mean, she could've hit you on the head with a huge Divination book or something." Fred Weasley said out of nowhere. George, Percy, & Oliver all snorted simultaneously. "Made him laugh! You owe me 10 sickles George."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." George shooed off his debt.  
  
"Or even worse, she could've thrown all of Professor Trelawney's teacups at you!" Fred added. The three snorted again.  
  
"Come on guys. We're up against Hufflepuff today. We can get some last minute practice in. We've got a half-an-hour." Oliver stood up, immediately walking out of the Hall.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" George said after stuffing a final rasher of bacon into his mouth. The seven teammates ran out onto the pitch. Oliver kicked off his Firebolt, and he saw Jennifer in the stands watching Hufflepuff practice. Gabriel Christensen was Hufflepuff's new Keeper. She saw Gryffindor team practice on the other side and ignored them.  
  
Oliver rounded up the team. "Guys, we need offensive okay? Offensive. I'll be defense. Fred & George, you two'll be both. Defend Harry, then shoot those bludgers at something...or someone. Understand?" He asked, glancing at Christensen. They all nodded and soon enough, the game started.  
  
(Excerpts from the game) "Oooh! And a perfect throw from Katie Bell sends the Quaffle through Hufflepuff's hoops again. Gryffindor still leading 40 to nothing." Lee Jordan proudly announced. "Hufflepuff's new Keeper Gabriel Christensen doesn't seem to be stretching those Quidditch muscles..."  
  
"Mr. Jordan!" Professor McGonagall said. "You're here to commentate...not to insult."  
  
"Sorry...but it's true." He replied. "And there we have Hufflepuff Chaser Livingston trying to shoot a hoop, but Oliver Wood successfully defends his post. Wood is a graduating student this year...you're doing well Oliver...unlike the other team's Keeper..."  
  
"Mr. Jordan would you like me to replace you this instant?" The Professor asked.  
  
"No professor..." He replied. "...and another 10 points for Gryffindor from Alicia Spinnet this time! 50 to nothing...wait...what's this? Potter has seen the Snitch! Diggory is shooting after him!" He said as he saw Harry go up higher and higher, following a fleck of gold...  
  
~O~  
  
"And with Harry Potter catching the Golden Snitch, Gryffindor wins the game 200 to zero!" Lee Jordan announced. "Gryffindor wins!" He screamed. It seemed that Gabriel wasn't that good of a Keeper after all.  
  
"Good job everyone. Good job." Oliver smiled. He was completely satisfied that they steamrollered Hufflepuff. The only problem was that the ball was that very night.... 


End file.
